


TF2019: Second Flame Prompting Post

by twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest





	TF2019: Second Flame Prompting Post

It's finally here! Twin Flamed 2019: Second Flame prompting period! Here is where you can submit all hunhan prompts, which will then be added to TF's 2019 PROMPT ARCHIVE that we will post on August 31, 2019. Read through our rules and guidelines before submitting your prompt!

**REMINDERS**

✿ Anyone can submit a prompt! It will be done anonymously.  
✿ You can submit as many prompts as you like. There is no limit.  
✿ One prompt = one form

**RULES**

✿ This is a Sehun x Luhan ficfest, so the prompt has to revolve around the two of them. As much as possible, minimize side pairings.

✿ This ficfest is open to all types of prompts: fluffy, angst, tragedy, smut, alternate universes, etc.  
  
✿ Please avoid sending vague prompts, but also avoid sending very detailed prompts! It's best to leave the author some room for imagination.  
  
✿ As for sensitive topics, we DO NOT ALLOW elements of _rape/non-con, dubcon, underaged sex, pedophilia and incest._ If your prompt includes these topics, it will be deleted. We do not condone or tolerate such acts.  
  
Additional reminder: Our posting period falls on the last week of October, which means **you are allowed to send HALLOWEEN PROMPTS! **

**PROMPT FORM GUIDELINE**

**Prompt**: This is where you write your prompt!  
**Rating(s)**: What are the ratings you'd like for the claimer to include? We have based these ratings from AO3.  
**Heat**: The DO's, stuff you would like for the claimer to include. It can be side pairings, tropes, etc., but is not completely necessary.  
**Cool**: The DON'Ts, stuff you don't want to read about in the fic. It can be things like notps or character death.  
**Contact: **This question is optional, however, if you feel like your prompt would be a little difficult to understand, please provide for us an account to which we can get in touch. It can be your twitter account, or an email at the most.

  
[**PROMPT FORM**](https://forms.gle/mhL3V2t5X4gVTHRp6)  
Prompting begins on **Aug 10**** at 12AM KST** and** ends on Aug 30 at 12AM KST.**  
Prompt archive will be up on August 31, 2019.  
Claiming period starts on Sept 1, 2019.  
  
  
  
[#TF2019: FIRST FLAME + FEST SCHED](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twin_Flamed_2019_Second_Flame/works/20135317) | [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/twinflamedfest) | [CURIOUSCAT](https://curiouscat.me/twinflamedfest)


End file.
